


i’ll let you if you’re gentle

by dhils



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhils/pseuds/dhils
Summary: “I’d fuck the shit out of Hischier.”





	i’ll let you if you’re gentle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm.....stuck in 2017

“I’d fuck the shit out of Hischier,” Nolan says to a room full of his drunk ass friends, and he’s not too sure how they got on the topic of Nico in particular, but Stels is laughing his ass off at the declaration and Owen - who he’d initially wanted to talk to in the first place - looks pretty amused. 

“ _‘Fuck the shit out of’_ is one way to put it,” Stels says, and he throws back another sip of his beer. All the bottles have French labels none of them can read on them, but the stuff’s good. “He’s built as fuck. You could never.”

“Hey, I could handle that,” Nolan says, and he feels the room spinning underneath him a little. He’s not sure how he’s going to walk back to his own room without crashing into a wall, but he’s gonna make the best out of this while he can. “I could take him, man. I’d do it right now if he was here.” 

Owen makes a noise of protest, probably for the sake of both of them. There’s no way Nolan would be admitting any of this if he was even the slightest bit sober. Especially not to these guys. “As if he’d let you. Guy’s a fucking princess,” Owen says.

“Oh,” Cody snorts, from across the room. He’s sitting on a dresser next to Kailer which shouldn’t even be a surprise at this point. “True, so fucking true,” he’s talking around a bite of pizza, and Kailer’s staring him down cautiously. “I knew this chick that had that exact same look to her, we banged and she dropped my number the exact same night.”

“Shitty performance probably,” Owen tells him. “On your part.”

Cody makes a sound like he’s about to argue but Kailer nudges him fondly. 

“What do you _mean_ ‘exact same look’,” Nolan asks, because he’s genuinely curious. Also hammered, because he normally wouldn’t give a fuck what Cody has to say, but equal parts curious. 

“You know,” Cody says, and shrugs. “Dimples, that fake ass innocence act he plays, and the accent? Total princess, watch yourself.”

“And he played in the Q,” Owen chimes in, and rolls his eyes. “You sure know how to pick them.”

“Yeah, but he’s hot and _sweet_ ,” Nolan tells him, and pulls out his phone. The guys start talking about how shitty Cody is at going down on girls and Nolan zones out for a hot minute. He forgets what he’s about to do the second he types in his password, and decides to improvise. 

“Do any of you have Nico’s number?” Nolan asks, his brain is still a little fuzzy so he’s not about to scroll through his contacts to look for him - whether or not he’s in there.

“Uh, yeah, because I actually try to befriend people. And not, like. Fuck them,” Cody says, scrubbing the side of his face as he reaches for his phone. He starts tapping at it and Nolan assumes he’s texting the number to him. “What’re you gonna do?”

“Bathroom’s open if you’re trying for a dick pic,” Stels tells him helpfully, all bright eyes and a giant grin as he points down the hall. Which is definitely something. 

“You’d let me use your bathroom for a dick pic,” Nolan says back to him, because really, it’s not the most common thing to offer a guy.

Stels looks at him like he’s stupid and starts counting things off on his fingers, “Dude, good lighting, privacy, a mirror, uh, good lighting,” he says. “Why wouldn’t I offer it.”

Owen rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder. “Because it’s _weird_.”

“You’re weird,” Stels shoots back, and Kailer laughs like it’s the funniest shit anyone’s said tonight. 

His phone lights up with a text, and Nolan stares at it for a good three seconds before he realizes the jumble of numbers on his lock screen is Nico’s number. Cut him some slack, his brain’s been offline since the first bottle of beer he downed. 

“Y’know, nobody likes unsolicited dick pics,” Kailer says eventually, because he’s fake woke and doesn’t process conversations until five minutes later. 

“Like you would know,” Cody says. “But yeah, word, especially not princesses. Just slide in there with a _hey baby_ or something.”

“You want me to start flirting with him?” Nolan asks, because if that’s his plan A, he’s not sure if he wants to know what plan B is supposed to be. And plus, he knows for a fact Nico called it a short night and he’s dead asleep right now. So yeah, bad idea.

“Hell yeah, don’t you wanna smash?” Cody tips his bottle like he’s toasting him, and Nolan feels kind of honoured. “That’s how you gotta woo him.” 

Nolan blinks at his screen and types Nico’s number in as slowly as possible, Stels is staring intently at his phone from over his shoulder. “Can you fuck off,” Nolan snaps, and Stels laughs right in his ear. “Man, you are so fucking drunk.”

“Like you aren’t. Give me a break.” He reaches for Nolan’s phone and because Nolan’s reflexes are working at a mile an hour, he doesn’t react until Stels is typing something out on it. 

“Hey, don’t -“ Nolan argues, trying to grab it back, and Stels scrambles away, holding the phone above his head until he’s off the bed and _far_ away. Nolan really doesn’t have the energy to go after him so he accepts defeat and presses his face into the mattress. His limbs are basically refusing to work at this point.

“Dude, do not trust Stels with that,” Owen says cautiously, and Kailer seconds it surprisingly quickly. 

“I’m gonna get our boy’s dick wet, fuck you both,” Stels announces, and Nolan hears the sounds of his fingers working the keypad right after. God. 

Eventually, he says, “Done,” and tosses the phone back over to Nolan, where Nolan has to swallow all of his pride before reading the text. 

“What does it say?” Owen asks.

“Probably something gross,” Cody fills in, but sounds equally impatient for Nolan to read it out loud. 

Which - it‘s shitty. The text is just _heyy it’s nolan. got ur # from cody, jus wnted to let u kno u looked really good 2day_

The spelling isn’t great and, “ _Two_ day?” He asks Stels, to which he gets a shrug. It’s not a great text in the slightest, but Nolan’s hammered enough that it sounds much better than anything he could do.

Kailer rolls his eyes. “Please tell me he didn’t actually send that.”

“What’s wrong with it,” Stels says defensively, crossing his arms. 

“For starters, everything,” Cody adds, because he’s Kailer’s second half or whatever. “Patty, how does the spelling look?”

Nolan stares at his phone screen until all the letters blend together and he takes a quick swig of the water bottle sitting on the nightstand. He’s not sure who it belongs to, but it’s his now. “Uh,” it takes a minute for his eyes to focus on the screen again. He’s seeing double. “Whatever.”

“Tragic,” Owen offers, and Stels lets out an indignant squawk as he swats at him. “Serves you right for putting your love life in Stels’ hands.”

“Seconded,” Cody offers, and Kailer nods to that. 

Nolan’s about to insult Cody’s flirting in general when his phone buzzes with a text back. He thought Nico was asleep, but hey, this works, too.

 _oh! thanks!_ it says, and Nolan’s heart melts a little. Kailer’s talking about Kendrick Lamar now, so Nolan just assumes it went unnoticed. Stels isn’t looking either, too caught up in staring at the ceiling, so that’s helpful. 

_you looked great too. obviously_ comes another text, and Nolan bites his lip to try and hold in his smile. He shouldn’t be having this conversation now, definitely not. But.

 _still awake??_ he sends, because if Nico’s up while Nolan’s not in their room, something else is probably up, too. 

_yeah. can’t sleep :(_ comes the response.

 _i could help with that if u know what i mean_ , he texts back, and debates whether or not he should add a winky face. He hits send without fleshing out his options, so he sends a follow up _if your up for that ofc ;)_

He waits for a response, feeling anxiety curling up in the pit of his stomach. It takes a while, longer than he’d hoped, and then - 

_i mean everything’s boring so. you know where to find me_ comes another response, and Nolan tongues at his bottom lip because he’s trying his best not to go full horn dog on Nico right now. But that doesn’t make it easy.

Nolan sends _yeah? right now?_ and Nico’s _unless you’re going to back out_ comes quickly thereafter. 

Nolan squints his eyes at the screen, and then chances a glance at the guys, talking about whatever. He zoned them out a while ago. He could probably slip out and blame it on wanting to get some rest. _hell no im not gnna back out_ Nolan texts. _want me to drop by?_

Nico sends back _fuck yeah c’mon_ and that’s all the confirmation he needs.

“Hey, man,” Nolan starts, trying to sound as exhausted as he possibly can. Stels looks over. “I’m gonna go, yeah? I’m exhausted.”

“Aw, fuck that,” Stels says, reaching out and tousling his hair. “You need me to walk you back, Patty? Don’t want you to stumble into the wrong guy’s room.”

“Yeah, no, I can use my own two feet to get back. I’m not five.” He rolls his eyes, leaving the warmth of the bed to stumble towards the door.

“You’re so fucked,” Stels calls after him, along with a couple other jeers. 

“Don’t die out there,” someone shouts, Nolan never sees who. He shuts the door and presses himself against the wall of the hallway. He inhales. Holds it. Exhales. He’s really doing this. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get back to his and Nico’s room, and he fishes into his back pocket for a key card, scanning it and waiting for the light to flash green before taking another slow breath and letting himself in. 

He catches sight of Nico the second he rounds the corner and it’s so fucking different to see him now, like this, and _know_ what they’re about to do. 

“Hey,” Nico says when he looks up, this little smile on his face. The lights are dim, but Nolan can still see the little sparkle in his eyes as he approaches him. 

“Hi,” Nolan responds slowly, and Nico grins at him once they’re barely inches apart. Nolan reaches out to touch because he assumes it’s okay, running his hands down Nico’s side before finding his hips.

Nico doesn’t say anything, and there’s this soft look in his eyes. He’s right there, so fucking close, and. 

Nolan kisses him. 

It’s fuelled by raw want, and Nolan thinks that maybe if he was in the right mindset it’d be a little neater, not as sloppy. He wouldn’t be so quick to pull Nico in tighter, to drop his hands and grope at his ass, but it gets this positive little noise from Nico, so he jots that down as a W. 

“Bed,” Nico breathes out when they part, which sounds fucking fantastic. His fingers are up the back of Nolan’s shirt, and once he backs away, Nolan takes that as a cue to pull it off completely. Nico grins and follows, and Nolan gets a chance to watch him drop his sweats from the spot he takes on the bed. 

Nico crawls onto it right after, leaning down to press a kiss to Nolan’s stomach, pressing his tongue flat to the dips of muscle there. Nolan can’t help but reach out and run his fingers through Nico’s hair, and it gets another soft sound from him before he shifts to tug off Nolan’s shorts.

Then, once they’re discarded on the ground and they’re both in nothing but their boxers, Nico smiles down at him and gets right in his lap. Nolan reaches up to tug him in for another kiss, this one hungry and biting, and he licks into Nico’s mouth like it’s his last source of oxygen.

Nico rocks his hips while he’s sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and it makes Nolan’s stomach clench. He does it again, and again, and - fuck.

Nolan’s hands fly to his hips and Nico gasps into his mouth, arching into Nolan’s hands.

He squeezes his eyes shut until he sees circles and the darkness melds into blurry purples. Nolan rolls his hips up against Nico’s, tight little thrusts while he holds him firmly in place. He’s so fucking tired, so goddamn horny that he can’t help himself, just keeps moving until he has Nico’s breath hot and wet against the side of his neck. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Nico breathes, his voice heavy like he’s never been this turned on in his life, taking whatever he’s getting. Nico rides the motions like waves, obediently with so much eagerness that Nolan can practically hear it in every shuddery breath that leaks from his lips. 

It’s got him so fucking hot, the blood in his head burning his ears even as he keeps his eyes shut, trying to focus his naked want on the needy rolls of his hips. He half wants to flip Nico over, fuck him into the mattress right on top of his tidy sheets, get him screaming until the entire floor can hear what they’re doing. It just gets him more into this, and maybe it’s showing, because Nico buries his face in his neck to muffle the noises he makes.

“I wanna get my mouth on you,” Nolan says, sounding strangled. He isn’t sure where it comes from, but it catches Nico’s attention quickly enough.

“Yeah, okay, _shit_ ,” he whispers back, and climbs off to settle into the bed next to him.

Nolan’s focus locks onto Nico shucking off his boxers, watching with dilated pupils as Nolan gets between his legs. He’s quick to lean down and wrap his lips around Nico’s dick, instantly setting a hand on the base to jack what he can’t reach. 

He hears Nico whisper a quiet, “Fuck, Nolan,” and flicks his eyes upwards just to see him throw his head back. Nolan presses a hand to one of his thighs while he sucks him off, bobbing his head and squeezing the thick muscle under his fingers appreciatively.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Nico says, and the praise makes his face burn. “So good, I always knew - knew you’d be good. Oh, god.”

Nico’s hips jerk up just slightly every now and then, and when Nolan gags on his dick, he groans, reaching out to place his hand on the back of his neck. It’s warm and solid, and Nolan likes when Nico pushes down just slightly, urging him along. He wants to make him feel good, so he goes, he always does. Nico helps him along with the little sounds he makes in his throat, soft and satisfied, and just enough. 

Nolan’s painfully hard in his boxers, and he wants to get a hand on himself before he ends up coming from grinding against the bed, and really, there’s nothing stopping him. He wants to get off with Nico’s dick in his mouth, so he’s going to. 

When he reaches down to pull himself out, he has to shift to make space, but he doesn’t stop jerking Nico off even after he starts working his own dick. 

Nolan glances up at him and he catches a glimpse of him biting his lip, his eyes latched onto Nolan’s hand. “Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Nico tells him, his hips twitching. 

Nolan licks a stripe up his dick before taking him back in his mouth, and he lives for the moan Nico lets out, one of his hands tangling itself in the sheets. He can feel Nico’s eyes on him, heavy and heated, and Nolan loves the way the attention makes him feel. He loves being watched, loves the way Nico whispers quiet praise as Nolan takes him as far as he can without choking, jacking himself off quick enough that he can feel himself getting closer to coming just as the hand on the back of his neck tightens. 

“Fuck, can I -“ Nico stutters, his voice airy. “In your mouth, _shit_.”

Nolan eagerly hums a confirmation, and it’s only a matter of second before Nico comes right on his tongue. Nolan wants to swallow it all, but he feels some of it leaking out, and he can’t do much but pop off to lick it clean. 

And _fuck_. That’s all he can take. He drops to his back and starts jerking himself off like he means it, until his arm fucking aches, and his eyes aren’t shut but he can’t focus on anything right now, let alone when Nico leans over and starts kissing him. 

“Come for me, Nolan, c’mon,” he whispers, and his voice is so fucking raw it goes right between Nolan’s legs. He doesn’t get the chance to respond, or even cry out, because he’s coming right there, choked off against Nico’s lips, and it’s so fucking right. 

He makes a mess of his stomach, but he feels like he’s floating, and Nico’s pressing little kisses to his neck and jaw, so it’s okay. Everything’s okay. It’s good. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Nolan says, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Nico’s face he can reach. “You’re - _god_ \- you’re so good to me.” 

Nico laughs quietly, all of his soft edges coming through. “I like you. A lot.” He shrugs. “If you couldn’t tell.”

“Yeah,” Nolan says, smiling. “I had a hunch. Good thing I like you, too, right?”

Nico chuckles and tucks himself up next to him, and Nolan lets out a quiet breath.

He definitely doesn’t want to think about Stels after sex, but the guy’s a life saver.


End file.
